bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sen no Yoru wo Koete
is Aqua Timez's second single and was used as the ending song for Bleach: Memories of Nobody. It is from the album . Track List # Sen no Yoru wo Koete # Sen no Yoru wo Koete (Instrumental) Lyrics Rōmaji= aisaretai demo aisou to shinai sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da anata ga boku o aishiteru ka aishitenai ka nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da donna ni negai nozomou ga kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou sou soshite boku ga anata o aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara sen no yoru o koete anata ni tsutaetai tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru aisaretai demo aisou to shinai sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da kimochi o kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da kono hiroi sekai de meguriau yorokobi o kotoba ja iiarawasenai ne dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi iro azayaka ni sugiru aki o "do re mi" de utatte fuyu o se ni haru no komorebi o machi atarashiku umarekawaru dareka o mamoreru you ni to kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me o shite ita boku mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai massugu ni aite o aisenai hibi o kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi o iyagatta ano hi no boku wa mukizu no mama de hito o aisou to shiteita sen no yoru o koete ima anata ni ai ni ikou tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru aisaretai demo aisou to shinai sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa |-| English= I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me I wander about, within that repetition I found a single answer; even scared, and even hurt I can tell the person that I love "I love you" Do you love me? Do you not love me? It doesn't matter to me either way No matter how much I wish for it There are a lot of things in this world that can't be changed That's right, and only the fact that I love you Is a truth that's unchangeable by anyone Passing through one thousand nights, I want to tell you There's something that I have to tell you I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me I wander about, within that repetition I found a single answer; even scared And even hurt, I can tell the person that I love "I love you" Putting my feelings into words is scary But I can tell the person that I love "I love you" I can't express in words, the joy of meeting you in this big world So we smile, singing about the autumn that passes by in vivid colors, with a "do-re-mi" We turn our backs on the winter, waiting for the sunlight streaming through the trees in spring And are reborn again anew, so that we can protect someone When I looked back on the path that I came down, and my destination, I would always do it with timid eyes I want to face you, but I can't be honest I, who repeatedly went through days of not being able to love his partner honestly And hated being alone on that day Seemed to love people in a flawless way Passing through one thousand nights, I want to tell you There's something that I have to tell you I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me I wander about, within that repetition I found a single answer; even scared And even hurt, I can tell the person that I love "I love you" Even if those feelings don't come true, I can tell the person that I love "I love you" And that's the most wonderful thing in the world Navigation Category:Music